


you’ve got a peach of my heart

by sevgilisi (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sevgilisi
Summary: The two of you have been playing Mario Kart ever since you got a Wii for Christmas when you were in elementary school. Now you’re seniors in high school and not much has changed. You still have sleepovers on Saturday nights, you still play the same video game, and you still break out into the same fights over it. The only thing that’s really changed is that you’ve since then upgraded your Wii to a Switch.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	you’ve got a peach of my heart

You’re sitting cross-legged on the thinly carpeted floor of your bedroom, nearly breaking out into a sweat. You tighten your grip on the controller, your eyes narrowing with focus.

“You’re so dead, man,” you mutter as you drive through a glowing item box.

“Sure,” Karkat snorts dismissively, eyes glued straight ahead.

It’s a Saturday night and the two of you are sitting on the rug in front of the TV, in your bedroom. Surrounding you are an unholy amount of blankets, pillows, an empty pizza box, and plastic bowls that now only harbor a few stray kernels of popcorn. You’re both sitting criss-cross applesauce and wearing tees; though while you paired yours with boxers, Karkat opted for his usual pair of pajama shorts. As you focus on the screen in front of you, your knees brush together.

If you weren’t so focused on winning, you’d probably be paying a hell of a lot more attention to the knee thing. Also the whole Karkat wearing what should be illegally short pajama shorts thing.

But there’s no time for that right now. You’re in 2nd place and honing in on Karkat, who’s looking way too smug for someone who’s about to get his shouty little ass kicked. Because that’s definitely what’s gonna happen here; there’s no fucking way you’re gonna lose to Peach.

It’s the final lap of not only the race, but the _entire cup_. The only sounds to be heard are the electronic roar of car engines and the frantic tapping of your fingers.

Karkat’s rounding the last corner. The black and white checkered finish line is in his sight.

This is your last chance.

You aim your shot, press down on the trigger, and —

Red-shell the _shit_ out of Karkat. As Peach tumbles into the air, Toad zips past her and crosses the finish line, claiming the win.

“Fuck yeah!” you cheer, dropping the controller and jumping to your feet, throwing your hands up in victory. “And _that’s_ how it’s done, baby.”

“Fuck you!” Karkat snarls as he glares up at you. He seems torn between being miserable and being angry. Consequently, he’s donning the signature Karkat Vantas pout— a perfect combination of both. 

__

You continue to croon as the highlight reel recapping your win plays on screen. “You see that shit? I fucking _annihilated_ you, man.” You beam, pointing at the TV. You then proceed to do a stupid little dance on the spot, nevermind that you’re stepping on your sleeping bag or kernels of popcorn. The win is just _that_ satisfying.

__

Karkat isn’t as impressed, evidently.

__

As you continue to dance, he lunges for one of your legs, tripping you. With a yelp, you fall to the floor, landing (gracefully) on the makeshift heap of sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets. It doesn’t hurt that much, but you’ve always had a flair for the dramatic. “I’ve been shot!”

__

Seconds later, Karkat’s straddling your chest and punching you lightly, fists colliding with whatever part of you he can reach.

__

“You fucking cheated!” he shrieks as he jabs at your ribs with his freakishly tiny claw-like hands.

__

“Cheated?” you scoff, squirming away from Karkat’s touches, “It’s called _strategy_ , bro.”

__

“Yeah, well, I still fucking hate you,” he huffs. The punches stop, but the Vantas pout persists.

__

You give Karkat your own little pout in return. “But I’m so adorable! How could you hate this, dude?”

__

“Easily!”

__

“Christ, Karkat, who knew that playing Mario Kart would make you so cruel?” 

__

“You of all people should know,” he replies, only half-joking.

__

And he’s completely right, you _do_ know. The two of you have been playing Mario Kart ever since you got a Wii for Christmas when you were in elementary school. Now you’re seniors in high school and not much has changed. You still have sleepovers on Saturday nights, you still play the same video game, and you still break out into the same fights over it. The only thing that’s changed is that you’ve since then upgraded your Wii to a Switch.

__

Okay, so that’s not entirely true. Plenty of _other_ things have changed. And definitely for the better. 

__

Karkat’s still straddling your chest, so you take advantage of the opportunity to place your hands over his exposed thighs (god bless those pajama shorts, man). As he continues to rant about how un-fucking-fair that last race was, you marvel at the way your palms engulf so much of the soft brown skin beneath them. You're pretty sure you’d be perfectly content staying between Karkat’s thighs forever.

__

“Are you even listening?” Karkat frowns, flicking your nose.

__

“Totally,” you smile, pressing a kiss to his thigh.

__

Karkat jolts at the touch but doesn’t give in, unsurprisingly. “Stop that,” he says, voice hitching only slightly, “I’m fucking pissed at you.”

__

“Because of Mario Kart?”

__

“It officially destroyed our relationship, Strider. Just now.”

__

“Damn,” you sigh, rubbing circles into Karkat’s skin, “‘Guess Mario Kart isn’t the best first date activity, then.”

__

“It could be worse, I guess,” Karkat points out, “Remember when we tried to play Monopoly? Also, _wait a fucking second_ ; this isn’t even a first date!”

__

“It is too.”

__

“No, it isn’t! We’ve had sleepovers before!”

__

“Yeah, but this is the first one we’ve had since we started going out, asshole.”

__

Even as the words leave your mouth, it doesn’t feel entirely real. You and Karkat spent _years_ dancing around your feelings, and you never expected it to go anywhere. Now a week’s passed since the two of you finally made things official, and you’re still as lovestruck as you were the day it happened.

__

“If this is your idea of a first date,” Karkat says with a derisive smile, “It’s shit.” 

__

“Oh?”

__

“Yeah,” he nods, ducking his head closer, “So that’s why I’m gonna break up with your sorry ass now.”

__

“Too bad,” you counter, also leaning closer, “Because I’m gonna break up with you first. And then I’m gonna get back together with you and take you on another first date and you’re gonna fucking love it.”

__

“What makes you think I’d get back together with you?”

__

“Because _I think you love me, like, as more than a friend,_ ” you reply, echoing Karkat’s own words.

__

Karkat’s cheeks turn red as he crinkles up his nose in

__

(the cutest fucking way imaginable)

__

embarrassment. “Stop!” He exclaims, hitting your chest again, “Jesus, you’re never gonna let that go, huh?”

__

(’That,’ meaning: the two of you walking home on a blustery autumn evening. The sun setting, leaves crunching beneath your feet, hands tucked into your pockets to keep warm. Karkat bundled in a black turtleneck and thick grey scarf, cheeks rosy from the chill and from his hesitant declaration. Your heart stopping, then your feet. Karkat’s eyes, meeting yours, gaze terrified but sincere. The way he felt in your arms as you exchanged your first kiss. Karkat fitting into your embrace as easily as he fitted into your entire life. You holding his hand as you continued your walk home, not wanting to ever let go.)

__

“Never,” you reply firmly.

__

Karkat bites down on his lower lip as his gaze softens. “Me neither,” he admits.

__

You grin. “I knew it. You totally love me, bro.”

__

“Shut up, fuckface.” 

__

“Make me, Vantas.”

__

And so Karkat lowers his head once more, and your lips meet, and you see stars.

__

If you couldn’t stay between Karkat’s thighs, then you’d definitely settle for staying like this forever. You know for a fact that heaven is the soft, insistent press of his lips against your own. Combined with the way Karkat’s palms are splayed out against your chest and the way he’s sliding his legs back so he can lie on top of you, you’re pretty sure you’ve already ascended to the fucking afterlife.

__

As you nibble down on Karkat’s lower lip, your hands wander. They smooth over his hips before gently resting over his ass. Karkat hums into your mouth in response and curls his fingers in your hair, earning a low hum from you in response.

__

Things still don’t feel real. You keep waiting for the blare of your alarm clock to jolt you from this impossibly wonderful dream. Because this _has_ to be a dream, right? There’s no other explanation for why you’d be here, kissing Karkat, _dating_ Karkat. You have absolutely no clue what you did to deserve this, nor if this will even last. All previous jokes aside, you can’t help but worry — as you’re lying awake at night, shades off, the world painfully vivid — that Karkat will grow tired of you. Maybe he’ll be the one to wake up and realise that things are all wrong. Or maybe dating really _will_ ruin your friendship, as you both spent so many years worrying.

__

Or maybe you’re just overthinking everything. Maybe you should just trust the feeling in your gut, the feeling that tells you that you and Karkat are infinite, eternal. That this whole thing between the two of you is meant to be, and all that cheesy shit.

__

You lay there for what feels like forever — tangled in each other’s arms, still learning the feel of each other’s bodies, heartbeats racing — before Karkat pulls back for air.

__

As he catches his breath, you allow your head to fall back against the floor, a lazy and contented grin on your face. “Fuck, man,” you sigh. 

__

“Not yet,” he replies. 

__

“Huh?” 

__

“We’re gonna need way more — _better_ — dates before that,” Karkat mumbles, cheeks flushed.

__

“Hm. Whatever you say, Peach,” you grin, smacking his ass playfully. Karkat growls and gives you a withering glare.

__

“Now let’s make out some more, yeah?” you continue, leaning back in hopefully.

__

“Nope,” Karkat pulls back. He crawls off of you and sits up, “No _fucking_ way.”

__

“No?” you pout, also sitting up.

__

“I want a rematch!” he demands, reaching for the Switch controllers. He takes one for himself, passes the other to you, and proceeds to make himself comfortable right on your lap.

__

“Alright, then,” you relax against Karkat and grin broadly. “You’re on, dude.”

__

As Karkat presses his back against your chest and tucks his head under your chin, you already know that he’s gonna win this round. There’s no way you’re gonna be able to concentrate on winning with the cutest guy on the fucking planet sitting in your lap.

__

And yet, even knowing this, you can’t bring yourself to mind one bit. Your arms wrap around him. You grip your own controller. And the game begins once more. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to a lot of crj while writing this holy shit. also im so sorry for any typos/whatever its 4am as i upload this sghdbfrjk


End file.
